


Menti Celesti, Eternals, Guardians, and Immortal Founding Time Lords, Oh My!

by Lady Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrowmas (TimeLadyHope)



Series: Arkytior the Golden [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ancient Gallifrey, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Massive Whoniverse Fix-it, Multi, Regeneration, The Menti Celesti, Universe Alteration, Worldbuilding, reincarnation(sort-of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyHope/pseuds/Lady%20Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrowmas
Summary: The history of Gallifrey(and especially that of my family) has always been somewhat confused. I'm here to set the record straight. Hi! I'm Elpis, or Els, to my family. You may know them as the Doctor and Rose Tyler, and we'll get to me eventually. But until then, just call me Hope, sit down and strap in, 'cause your in for a looooong and wild ride!





	1. The Trial of Arkytior the Golden

Arkytior the Golden, also known as Time, was the youngest and most highly regarded member of the menti-celesti, at least by the Time Lords. She was the youngest of the Eternals,…and is presently on trial by the Guardians of Time for her very existence. For an Eternal must never interfere with ephemerals, except through a champion, or rather a puppet, and must certainly NEVER fall in love with an ephemeral (especially said champion/puppet)! But Arkytior has not only interfered with the development of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, but fallen in love with and married her Champion! Who is known to his people as the Other, and furthermore, she has committed the worst offense of all; she has begun the most forbidden process of changing her ephemeral bondmate into an Eternal himself! Most of the Eternals have called for her erasure from existence, but her family has intervened to lesson her sentence to merely having her memories and powers stripped, her body destroyed and her essence and consciousness placed inside of a still-loomed time tot of a disgraced, but still affluent House. Her twin brother Koschei, also known as Death, and her elder and adopted brother Eros or Love, as the Time Lords call him, have volunteered to share her sentence and her adoptive family, but because Eros was already on probation for similar actions, he has been placed with a much different House, in a different time. But Koschei succeeded in his attempt to protect his beloved sister, and they will soon begin new lives as the young Lord Koschei and the young Lady Arkytior of the House of Oakdown.

(I’ll cover what happens to the Other next chapter)

credit to BBC for Who, RTD for Rose, and rinmaru for the dollmaker I used to illustrate this chapter.


	2. The ‘Trial’ of the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Arkytior was fortunate enough to have very real and fair trial, her bond-mate was not so blessed. Here we see whate became of the Other and his "trial".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Pia(aka @natural–blues) who kept posting her photo edit of David Tennant as Loki until I finally posted this second part of AtG featuring Tom Hiddleston’s Loki(fused with the tenth doctor’s personality and voice) as the Other. You nagged; I listened. Here you go!

“So Lord Lo-”  “DON’T use my name! You lost the right to it the moment you betrayed my beloved and myself to the Eternals, Rassilon.” “Arkytior was supposed to be MY bride! NOT yours; Lord Other! You were SUPPOSED to retrieve her for ME, NOT yourself, LORD Other!” “Can I help it if she finds me irresistible, as someone who loves and respects her for herself as opposed to TOSSERS like YOU who think her only worth is in her beauty and power- to be used as a weapon or displayed as a trophy? No, you don’t det to criticise me, you lost the right to that AND to HER long ago. If she fancies making me an Eternal what is that to you? Or the distinguished Lords of the Council for that matter?” “That is EXACTLY the arrogance which has led to this trial Lord Other! You think you, and you alone deserve to break our ancient laws and ascend to the station of an Eternal?” “But-” “Your very words condemn you!” “But-” “And furthermore, this council finds you guilty of all charges, and sentences you to be stripped of your infinite regenerations, to be thrown to the looms where your genetic material will be dispersed and diluted throughout future generations, your memories stripped, and what remains of your consciousness divided and placed in the bodies of two still-loomed infants sometime in the far, distant, future. Take him away!”

 

Just as Rassilon finished speaking, two chancellery guards appeared, one on either side of the Other, and hauled him off for execution. As they dragged him away, the ‘High Council’ (consisting only of Rassilon and two of his closest conspirators) could hear the last words of the Other; “I object to this travesty of a trial! I objectttttttttt-”.

 

Rose(Arkytior) belongs to RTD, Who belongs to BBC, The Dollmaker I used to make this pic belongs to the ever-brilliant Rinmaru, the idea of Tennant! Loki belongs to @natural–blues and my pic and fic series “Arkytior the Golden” belongs to me.


	3. Koschei the Black(Death)

Koschei the Black, the Eternal of Death might be a megalomaniac, something of a trickster, and may perhaps suffer from a mild form of high functioning psychopathy, but no-one can accuse him of not loving his twin sister, Arkytior, Eternal of Time. When their Grandparents, the Gold and White Guardians, and the rest of the Guardians of Time sentenced Arkytior to be reborn as an ephemeral Time Lady, Koschei intervened, and was allowed to be reborn alongside his sister as her twin brother once more, as the young Lord Koschei Oakdown. Unbeknownst to him, his fiancé (and stabilizing influence) Bellona, Eternal of War, is not letting him go so easily and has successfully pled with the Guardians to be reborn as the Time Lady Allisonianmeliadonnabonezzanobeliso(Donna for short);  twin sister of Arkytior’s fiancé, the Time Lord formerly known as the Other. Who is now about to be reborn as Theta Sigma Lungbarrow. Gallifrey has no idea what amount of chaos is about to descend upon it!

Who and the Master belong to the BBC and  [ www.rimarugames.com ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rimarugames.com&t=OTk5MmFhODE3N2RkZDczZTBiOGI5MzIxZmYxN2JmMTQxN2Y4YTU0ZixkcUVQaDJYcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AKP1Fq9zj6iKFBR1B7dVqcA&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftimeladyelpia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183806391654%2Fkoschei-the-blackdeath-arkytior-the-golden&m=0) owns the doll maker I used to make this pic. Enjoy!


	4. “An Impossible Decision”

The White Guardian, Guardian of Order, and grandfather to Arkytior the Golden, Eternal of Time, Koschei the Black, Eternal of Death, and Eros the Gray, Eternal of Love, has had to pass judgement on his own granddaughter, for breaking the highest laws of the Eternals by not only directly interfering with the ephemerals, but falling in love with one of their leaders, a Time Lord known as the Other(and her champion to boot!). He(the White Guardian) would have been content to look the other way on the matter, if Arkytior, hadn’t unfortunately begun the process of turning said Time Lord into not only an Eternal but the Eternal of Space, her perfect equal in every way! Thus, he cannot ignore the matter and must take direct action against her.

Long after sentencing of Arkytior to mortality(The most lenient sentence he could grant her and still appear to be impartial), he takes a quiet moment to mourn the sweet little girl who used to bounce on his knee, and all the future moments he’ll miss as she grows into a beautiful young woman yet again, but this time far from him - as a mortal.

Who and the White Guardian belong to BBC, Rose belong to RTD, and the doll-maker I used to make this pic(found here: [http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-fantasy-avatar-creator](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rinmarugames.com%2Fplaygame.php%3Fgame_link%3Dmega-fantasy-avatar-creator&t=YzU4NDBjYmUyMjYwNGQyOTdlY2YyMzBkYTA1N2MwODEyMWNiZDczYyxaNGtjOWh6NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKP1Fq9zj6iKFBR1B7dVqcA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftimeladyelpia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185300553769%2Fan-impossible-decision-arkytior-the-golden&m=0)) belongs to [Rinmaru](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frinmaru.deviantart.com%2F&t=MjU2YzZiZjAwNGE2YmU1ODNjNTA5Y2M5YWJkMWZiYTQ1Y2Y0MTUwYixaNGtjOWh6NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKP1Fq9zj6iKFBR1B7dVqcA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftimeladyelpia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185300553769%2Fan-impossible-decision-arkytior-the-golden&m=0)(found at the link on their name). Enjoy!


End file.
